Loras
by Brujhah
Summary: Ha despertado después de casi morir a manos del fuego en el asedio a Rocadragón, ha visto cosas en sus sueños y extrañado a quienes amaba, ahora es hora de levantarse y seguir. Spoiler Festín de Cuervos.


**Loras**

Sentía el agua grumosa y espesa, quiso apartar el cuenco que le cubría la boca pero en cuanto alzó su brazo todo el peso del mundo pareció recaer sobre él para dejarlo laxo y muerto a su lado. Quizás él mismo ya lo estaba. En ocasiones el dolor se iba dejándolo exhausto y solo se limitaba a dormir, las ganas de levantarse se veían apagadas por el cansancio y no era capaz de hacer nada más. Como nunca le ocurriera su cuerpo no le respondía, cualquier orden que saliera de su cabeza a base de mucho esfuerzo se colaba en su boca para solo obligarle, nuevamente, a dormir. Entre las sombras que eran su entorno, podía escuchar las voces que le pedían mantuviera la calma, Loras no entendía a que se referían, estando en cama no había manera de alterarse, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo y desde hace mucho que las ganas se habían esfumado.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas; soñaba, soñaba con sus días en el Dominio en la gigantesca hacienda de su tío Garth, a quién llamaban el Grosero, los días en que se quedaba a solas con Margaery ya que era muy pequeño para ir de caza con su padre y hermanos. Y constantemente con el juego que hacían: al coger, ella, los cubiertos con la mano izquierda y el pan con la derecha, mientras que Loras cogía el pan con la izquierda y los cubiertos con la derecha, al principio el efecto no era notorio, hasta que comenzó a vestir a su hermana con sus ropas. Solo un año los separaba, para cuando tuvieron cinco y seis respectivamente, era difícil diferenciarlos.

Pronto perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabía si es que llevaba días, horas o semanas convaleciente. Era algo que de un momento a otro se había anidado en su cabeza y no le era posible dejarlo pasar; de alguna manera le resultaba un castigo, sobre todo si es que solo eran horas las que habían transcurrido; era demasiado dolor para tan poco tiempo. A veces una figura se colaba en medio de las sombras para darle de aquella agua grumosa, que en un principio creyó era de amapola, pero lo descartó en cuanto el dolor continuó, no sabía si se trataba de un maestre o de una doncella, sus pasos eran demasiado suaves para que fuera un hombre pero cuando le cogía del cuello para alzarlo y hacerle beber lo hacía con firmeza, demasiada a su gusto, por alguna razón que no entendió recordó a Varys con su caminar vaporoso y sus olores dulzones y la sonrisa taimada que le lanzaba cada vez que le veía, al menos Meñique era más sutil y pasaba de él cuando se topaban en los salones de la Fortaleza Roja.

Lo azotó el miedo ¿Y si iban por él en ese momento? No imaginaba quién trataría de hacerle algo, pero como nunca se sentía indefenso y odiaba esa sensación. Concentró sus esfuerzos en alzar, aunque fuera, su mano derecha, la cual sentía terriblemente presionada pero nuevamente falló. Entonces el cansancio se cernió sobre él para forzarle a cerrar los ojos. Soñó con Renly y la fría bienvenida que este le dio como escudero en Bastión de Tormentas, las imágenes se replegaban en su cabeza de manera confusa, logrando que Renly se transformara en Robert y él en Garlan.

Había sido un muchacho orgulloso, si, no había manera alguna en que Renly lo tratara como igual y suponía que era exclusivamente por que el señor de Bastión era el hermano del rey. En un principio Loras lo había odiado. Sin embargo bastó una lección con el maestro de armas para demostrar cuán superior era en el combate, recordaba lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que el rey Robert fuera quién estuviera presente, después de eso Renly no le había dirigido la palabra en semanas.

Nuevamente sintió como le alzaban el rostro para acercarle esa agua grumosa a la boca. Exhausto logró abrir los ojos, sobre él estaba Margaery sujetándole con una fuerza que no le conocía para darle a beber.

— ¿Qué es? — logró musitar antes de que el liquido se derramara por el mentón manchando las vendas, que solo en ese momento notaba, tenía sobre el rostro. Haber pronunciado esas palabras le causo un enorme dolor, se palpó con la lengua el costado interno de su mejilla derecha y solo percibió algo rugoso y áspero.

— Mi señor — dijo la muchacha alterada en voz baja — ¡Habéis… habéis despertado…! — Loras movió la cabeza negando; no a ella, sino a él mismo, estaba vivo.

Volvió a caer dormido, sin notar cuándo o como, lo supo cuando se vio, aún niño en medio de la arena de justas en el torneo en que la Montaña casi lo parte en dos, solo que su forma cambiaba en un parpadeo para transformarse en aquella fea doncella de Tarth, Renly era quién ostentaba la corona y llevaba a Margaery de niña en el regazo o tal vez fuera la hija que junto a su hermana debió haber concebido ya que el parecido era notable. Trató de saltar de la arena a la zona donde el público estaba, pero era demasiado pequeño para sobrepasar aquella barda, entonces comenzaba a llorar y a llorar, hasta que la cercanía de la Montaña le hacía despertar de golpe.

Aquella vez su cabeza parecía más despejada y era consciente del ardor que le cubría esta y el cuerpo, no sabía si la humedad que sentía se debía al sudor o a su orina y al pensar en ello por primera vez sintió asco, giró rápidamente buscando el borde de la cama y la forma en la que aplastó su propio cuerpo le pareció brutal y terriblemente dolorosa, pero el alivio inmediato vino cuando dejó escapar lo que su estómago contenía; los grumos salieron y cuando su lengua rozó la pared interna de su mejilla sintió la piel, hubo dolor pero tranquilidad también. Quedó tendido boca abajo un buen rato hasta que aquella doncella que él mismo nombró como Margaery exclamó sorprendida y enojada al verlo así.

— ¡Mi señor! ¡Pero qué testarudo sois! — sintió como la muchacha abordó su cama desde el otro lado, para cogerle de los hombros y girarlo. Loras escuchó sus quejidos retumbar en su cabeza, pero de inmediato su cuerpo se sintió liberado.

— Me hacéis daño… — dijo en tono bajo, pero ya claramente y sin dolor. La muchacha pareció soltarle de inmediato, Loras abrió un ojo, ya que el otro estaba impedido y pudo ver a una joven que vestía poco mejor que una campesina.

— ¿Quién sois? — exigió en el mismo tono, la muchacha descendió de la cama e hizo una reverencia.

— Alanys Bar Emmon, mi señor — Loras asintió, los Bar Emmon eran vasallos de Rocadragón y su señor no debería tener más de quince o dieciséis años en aquél momento. El rostro comenzó a picarle y solo entonces pudo llevarse la mano a este, tal cual como lo había imaginado la mitad estaba vendado ¿Era acaso lo que había perdido?

— Llamad a vuestro maestre… — ordenó entonces, el solo esfuerzo de hablar le hacía retorcerse así que guardó silencio de manera violenta y repentina para encogerse y tratar de calmar el dolor.

— El maestre Pylos resultó muy herido durante la batalla mi señor— Loras pudo alzar la mano para verse los vendajes.

— ¿Quién me ha curado?

— Uno de los seguidores de la sacerdotisa roja — si hubiera podido habría fruncido el ceño, pero todo movimiento que hiciera significaba dolor, al menos su cabeza estaba despierta y la urgencia de saber que había ocurrido, después de que todo se fuera a negro, se hizo imperiosa.

— ¿Quién está a cargo?

— Lord Redwyne dejó a uno de sus capitanes Allen Flores al mando — Loras no le conocía, pero respiró con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Rolland Tormenta?

— Se encuentra en las mazmorras, mi señor — Loras se incorporó sin dejar que la muchacha se le acercara.

— Ve por ese tal Allen Flores y envíame a mi escudero — ella hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Mucho más consciente y despierto, Loras comenzó a palparse el rostro bajo las vendas que cubrían la mitad de este, las formas que logró sentir le recordaron al perro, se metió los dedos en la boca y pudo sentir cómo, al interior de esta, había un desastre similar al de afuera. Fue cuando entró un muchacho, no tendría más de catorce años y se detuvo de golpe al verlo.

— Mi, mi señor… — Loras alzó la vista y de inmediato habló, esta vez la voz le salió más firme y pudo articular todas sus palabras sin dolor alguno.

— ¿Quién sois? — el muchacho se inclinó y suavemente respondió.

— Cedric Mares, mi señor, soy… soy el escudero de Lord Velaryon — Loras le miró con suspicacia.

— ¿Un bastardo?

— Mi señor me nombró hace poco, perdió a Ser Dryman en la batalla— Loras miró con desconfianza el pellejo que sostenía entre las mano.

— Es… ¿Es eso vino? — el muchacho se miró las manos y negó.

— No mi señor, es zumo de naranja — quería vino, pero resignado se recostó, cansado nuevamente objetó:

— ¿Para qué? — solo entonces el muchacho se atrevió a acercarse.

— Es buena para la regeneración de la piel— recordó los grumos que sentía en cada trago que había bebido.

— ¿Es eso lo que habéis estado dándome? — el muchacho asintió para luego agregar.

— Además de salvia — extendió el pellejo y de todas maneras Loras bebió, estaba acido pero al menos aplacaba el ardor de su garganta. Cuando sintió que su boca ya no podía contener el líquido se lo devolvió al muchacho, este le extendió un paño.

— ¿Dónde está tu señor?

— Se encuentra en las mazmorras, detenido mi señor — Loras negó, al mismo tiempo en que Denys Redwyne hacia su entrada en la habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con mi escudero? — preguntó, el muchacho se inclinó y contestó:

— Murió de fiebres esta mañana mi señor, había perdido el brazo durante el asalto — por unos segundos a Loras le costó recordar el rostro del chico, cabalgó junto a él cuando la entrada de la fortaleza cedió ante el ariete. Al caer de su caballo el muchacho le levantó, había fuego por todos lados y el rostro se le ennegreció, la flechas llovieron sobre ellos y habiendo perdido su caballo, Loras siguió avanzando asumió que él chico hizo lo mismo, pero cuando volvieron a cargar el ariete, mientras empujaba no lo vio quizás cayó antes, fue en ese momento en el cual una flecha se le incrustó en el muslo o así lo noto ya que antes de cargar con el ariete no tenía nada en las piernas. Tormand Fossoway, tendría que recordar su nombre para cuando regresara a casa.

— Ven — le ordenó — ayúdame a salir de acá — giró hacia el pequeño curandero — puedes retirarte — dijo, a lo que el chico obedeció de inmediato. Sin embargo sus ordenes murieron en cuanto alzo las mantas y un olor podrido salió de estas, precisamente cuando lady Bar Emmon y Allen Flores hacían ingreso a su habitación, era demasiada gente y su estado demasiado patético tenía las piernas muertas y no era capaz de moverlas, un hormigueo punzante le atacaba desde la entrepierna hasta la planta de sus pies.

Fue cuando Lady Alanys se acercó, ignorando el _"no"_ que lanzó ante la vergüenza de verse reducido a un maldito tullido. La muchacha se volteó y despidió a Allen Flores, quién a regañadientes se retiró, hizo lo mismo con Cedric Mares y con rapidez ordenó a Denys Redwyne que trajera una mopa y ropa limpia para él, salió y ordenó a los guardias que Ser Loras necesitaba agua caliente y una tinaja para darse un baño. Cuando la muchacha se acercó Loras notó como su rostro buscaba esconder las muecas de asco que amenazaban con avergonzarlo aún más, al momento en que, después de abrir las ventanas, le ayudó a incorporarse; se posicionó frente a él y le dirigió para que la abrazara de los costados al momento en que ella hacia los mismo. Con un movimiento suave y enérgico le alzó y sin soltarle le acercó a la ventana, hacía frío, mucho frío, pero se sentía bien respirar el aire del exterior, era liberador.

Afuera podía ver los patios y como los hombres habían sido dispuestos y ordenados para la reconstrucción de las puertas, al menos Allen Flores no se había dedicado a violar o saquear, habría sido una estupidez, mantener Rocadragón era esencial para el reino.

Miró por sobre su hombros a la muchacha y el trajín que esta hacia al sacar las ropas de su cama, la escuchó acercarse.

— Mi señor por favor colocaros esto — extendió hacia él una camisola de lana que a diferencia de su ropa estaba limpia. Con la misma eficiencia con la cual ventilara su habitación y cama, le sacó la ropa con cuidado de no rozar los vendajes que, para su sorpresa, eran mayores a los que jamás imaginara; no solo tenía la mitad del rostro vendado sino que también el abdomen y toda su pierna derecha. Bajo las vendas pudo apreciar la piel recogida y roja, nuevamente sintió asco, pero lo olvido a recordar como de pronto su cuerpo había estallado en llamas, justo después de que el aceite hirviendo derribara a la mitad de sus hombres así como a él mismo.

Había sentido como si su armadura se fundiera sobre la cota de mallas y que esta se adentraba en su piel, carne y huesos para obligarle a soltar la espada, fue cuando un mar de llamas le cegó la vista y solo el dolor le hizo reaccionar con furia y miedo. Un lancero había ido hacia él obligándole a caer de espaldas, debió haberle creído muerto por que después de eso ya no recordaba nada más.

Una vez vestido, lady Alanys hizo pasar a Denys Redwyne a quién siguieron los guardias con la tinaja de madera y tres mujeres que la llenaron de agua caliente, algo en su interior se recogió al ver el vapor. Loras reparó en las mujeres, no eran más que niñas y las tres estaban golpeadas. Luego dos volvieron con agua helada.

— Denys — le dijo la muchacha, al chico pareció no agradarle que le llamara por su nombre pero ella le ignoró — ve por Cedric Mares y llevaos esas ropas — finalizó señalando a las recién sacadas de su cama. El muchacho tomó un aire desafiante y se acercó a Lady Alanys con gesto hosco.

— Solo mi señor Tyrell puede…

— Denys ve — ordenó Loras, el solo hecho de levantarse y tener que esperar que le prepararan el baño le había cansado sobre manera, observó al muchacho mientras recogía sus ropas sucias — Lady Alanys es de una casa noble— dijo volviendo la vista hacia el exterior — le obedeceréis, es lo que un caballero haría — no vio el gesto de agradecimiento de Lady Alanys, ni la mirada confusa que Denys le envió.

Entre Alanys y Cedric le ayudaron a ingresar a la tinaja, con sumo cuidado el muchacho se encargó de sus vendas en el cuerpo y ella de las de su rostro, deseo por unos segundos verlo pero no se atrevió. Con cuidado le lavaron y limpiaron, mas no aceptó que nadie le tocara entre las piernas y solo solicitó ayuda cuando debió alzar la cadera para limpiarse el culo. Como si fuera un anciano le sacaron de la tinaja; el agua había quedado negra y restos de piel flotaban a la deriva. Su cama fue rehecha mientras Cedric le ayudaba con su costado y con el mismo cuidado le secaron, vistieron, cambiaron sus vendas del rostro y peinaron. Para su sorpresa el muchacho estaba más que capacitado en la cura de sus heridas, de manera concisa y clara le daba a Lady Alanys las indicaciones para hacer las curaciones sobre su brazo, que al fin de cuentas había sido el más afectado tanto por el fuego como por el aceite.

Ya era de noche cuando estuvo vestido y limpio, se sentía cansadísimo pero de todas maneras acepto el bastón que Denys Redwyne le ofreció así como el apoyo de su hombro y juntos se presentaron en la Torre del Tambor de Piedra. Subir los escalones hasta llegar a La Cámara de la Mesa Pintada, fue poco menos que un esfuerzo excesivo para Loras, al menos tomando en cuenta el cansancio que se hizo de él a penas despertó. Entre subir los escalones y detenerse para respirar y recobrar la compostura fácilmente tardó una hora. Poco antes de llegar a esta, se mantuvo en las sombras para calmar los temblores que amenazaban con tirarlo a tierra.

— Denys — llamó a su escudero, este se acercó preocupado para nuevamente ofrecerle apoyo, Loras se incorporó sujetándose del hombro del muchacho, para luego hacerlo con su respiración, tras largos minutos Ser Loras pareció crecer en estatura y tomo un gesto arrogante y sonriente, no sabía si es que con el rostro cubierto a la mitad sería visible, pero no le importó. Seguido de cerca por su escudero, los hombres, que miraban el enorme mapa de los siete reinos y rodeaban a Allen Mares se voltearon a verlo.

Muchos se inclinaron al reconocerle, llevaba la rosa de su casa con la cual se sujetaba la capa. Había un arpista que se detuvo al verle entrar, Loras le miró rápidamente, era casi un pordiosero, realmente así era fácil diferenciar a quienes pertenecían a Rocadragon de quienes iban con él. Allen Mares se colocó de pie y se acercó a él.

— Mi señor — dijo inclinándose — os veis mejor…

— Que esta mañana… lo sé, me preocupe de que así fuera — Loras le sonrió con aquél gesto con el cual solía granjearse amigos y que había perdido una vez que Renly se fuera. Uno a uno los hombres se fueron acercando a él para saludarle y darle su beneplácito. Aún esforzándose se acercó a la única silla del salón y ahí descanso, le extendieron una copa y por fin pudo beber vino.

— Informadme mis señores ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

— Como mi señor sabrá — se acercó Allen Mares — se tomaron prisioneros de los vasallos fieles a Stannis que se mantenían en este lugar, ya se han enviado cuervos a sus señores para pedir rescate

— ¿Hemos recibido respuesta?

— Nada mi señor, se ha sabido que Stannis abandonó el Muro, pero le hemos perdido el rastro así que solo nos ha quedado enviar mensajes a Lady Selyse que se mantiene en este con una pequeña guarnición…

— ¿Entonces no se ha sabido de ningún avance de las tropas de Stannis hacia el sur?

— No mi señor, aunque el señor de puerto blanco ha jurado lealtad al trono de hierro— seguramente Cersei estaría saltando de alegría, con Rocadragón tomado y Puerto Blanco de su lado los enemigos se volvían cada vez más inofensivos.

— ¿Y los hombres de las Islas de Hierro?

— Se han dividido, se nos ha informado que la mitad de sus barcos van en dirección hacia La Bahía de los Esclavos… — Loras se extrañó que podría llevar a alguien como Ojo de Cuervo a cometer semejante imprudencia. Pero bueno no todos los guerreros eran como su padre, precavidos, demasiado a su gusto.

— Bien… — se quedó pensativo unos momentos y luego habló — traedme a Rolland Tormenta y liberad a Lord Velaryon— todos se miraron con extrañeza, pero de todas maneras obedecieron. Allen Mares hizo un par de gestos y dos de sus hombres se apresuraron a obedecer sus órdenes. Algunos le miraban con curiosidad y en otros podía ver algo parecido a la admiración, lo cierto es que muchos de los que estaban ahí no le superaban en edad, quizás menos en experiencia. Por lo que podía ver eran guerreros leales, de esos que veían la guerra como una aventura y que su sobrevivencia al asedio los había hecho inmortales, tanto como él creyó que era en la batalla del Aguas Negras, la primera de su vida.

Y por los dioses que era diferente de ser un simple justador. En el asedio a Rocadragón no había estado Garlan para protegerle, solo aquél escudero del cual no podía recordar su rostro, sabía que era un niño al igual que aquellos que se encontraban ahí. Se regaño por no ser capaz de memorizar sus rostros, pasaba de uno a otro sin poder siquiera fijar en su cabeza si es que el anterior tenía el cabello negro o dorado. El mismo era incapaz de recordar sus propias facciones. Alzó la vista, todos le observaban y quería estar solo, lo necesitaba para entrevistarse con Tormenta.

— Mis señores — dijo — podéis retiraros— uno a uno los muchachos fueron saliendo.

Extendió su copa la cual nuevamente llenaron con vino, volteó hacia el muchacho que le atendía, otro niño. Le hizo un gesto vago indicándole que dejara la jarra y le despidió, ordenó a su escudero le trajera algo de comer y solo entonces tuvo el tiempo para meditar sobre sus desiciones, las acciones que tomaría, pero por sobre todo meditó sobre Renly, la moza de Tarth no mentía, él había luchado con ella y si bien era moustrosa jamás podría atravesar la armadura de Renly de un solo corte. Habían demasiadas cosas ocurriendo en el mundo como para cerrarse a las posibilidades, aún cuando estas fueran increíbles pero se sentía ignorante cuando lo asumía sin duda alguna, él no era como esa gente que creía que Renly había revivido para la Batalla del Aguas Negras, él estaba educado mejor que eso, sin embargo había caído ante las palabras y gestos de esa moza.

_"Que estúpido"_

No debió haberse dejado convencer por el Matareyes, con sus palabras solo había cambiado un enemigo por otro. Era más fácil odiar a Stannis por que este si había desafiado a su hermano a diferencia de Brienne de Tarth que estaba dispuesta a morir por él. Pero nadie murió por Renly, la moza seguía viva quizás donde y él estaba ahí, a medio camino entre quedar deforme como el perro y más tullido que Wilas si es que el camino de vuelta a Desembarco del Rey no lo mataba.

Renly podría con ello, Loras tenía el don de la gentileza pero Renly el de la palabra, el podría entrevistarse con Rolland Tormenta y sacarle toda la información que necesitaba.

_"Pero Renly esta muerto"_

Y él era el representante de la corona. No lo hacía por Desembarco del Rey, lo hacía por Margaery, quién sería su futura reina, además él adoraba a su hermana. Había sido la primera en notar que sus sentimientos hacia Renly iban más allá de la amistad y cuando su padre la ofreciera en matrimonio, ella le dejaba escabullirse por las noches a su habitación para que se encontrara con Renly ahí. Jamás le juzgó y era comprensiva con él. Eso era tan fácil como odiar a Stannis, Rocadragón no era un regalo para Tommen o Cersei, lo era para Margaery.

Cuando su escudero llegó, traía consigo una pierna de pollo asada, nueces, puré de patatas, algunas mazorcas cocidas y pan, extendieron todos los platos frente a él y su estómago rugió al solo sentir el olor. Pero toda aquellas cena estaba destinada fastidiarle como nunca nada lo había hecho.

Tras Denys Redwyne, entró Allen Mares a paso rápido y con el rostro congestionado. Lo supo de inmediato, eran sino malas pésimas noticias, se preparó para que la Flota de Hierro hubiera vencido a la de los Redwyne y para que su padre hubiera muerto en el asedio a Bastión de Tormentas, pero jamás esperó que el mensaje hablara de su hermana, de su hermana y de sus primas, niñas a quienes él conocía desde que nacieron algunas más escandalosas que otras, pero todas sinceras e inocentes, era imposible que se le acusara de ello. Y él lo sabía porque Margaery jamás había compartido su cama con Renly y Joffrey murió el día de su boda.

"_Impudicia y fornicio"_

Eran las palabras que le rondaban la cabeza y le agriaron la comida en la garganta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_

_Este también irá como Matareyes, serán dos o tres capítulos relativamente cortos._

_Allen Mares y Cedric Tormenta son personajes mios, no salen en la saga al igual de Alanys Bar Emmon. _

_Pues bien, espero que los disfruten y si dejan un review, se los agradeceré aún más._


End file.
